The present invention generally relates to a connector position assurance (CPA) device for assuring the engagement of male and female connector assemblies, a connector apparatus having the male connector assembly and the female connector assembly, the male connector assembly having a male terminal position assurance (TPA) device for connecting thereto at least a set of terminals, and the female connector assembly having a female terminal position (TPA) device for connecting thereto at least a set of terminals. The female connector assembly further includes the CPA device for locking the male and female connector assemblies together.